There are many uses for twist-ties. In a grocery store, for example, consumers commonly place produce items, bakery items, bulk food items, and the like in bags and use twist-ties to temporarily close the bags. Cost-effective manufacture, refill, or replacement of the twist-ties is advantageous.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved twist-tie fastener.